Chinese Chopsticks
by Empyrean
Summary: Trunks and Original Character. She found the man of her dreams and even wore his ring on her finger, but three years and a simple mistake cost her everything that she had ever dreamed of...
1. College Woes

Okay everyone, drumroll please. I have found a fanfic that I wrote about three years ago.in one night. During the summer, I found that my insomnia proved to be very useful to my writing career, so I started writing during the day and continued on until eight the following morning when I completed this strange fic. I really don't know what compelled me to write this, and I really don't have a thing for Trunks, but he's as hot as everyone knows he is. ::grins:: So here goes, corrections and all! Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Chinese Chopsticks  
  
Chapter One  
  
In present time where Dragonball Z does not exist.  
  
"I swear to Kame, college is the hardest thing next to calculus!" I slammed my book shut in frustration. "Why, of all days, did it have to be raining today?! Now I don't have an excuse to not study. If it were sunny, I'd be driving around somewhere forgetting that I had to study. But no, it just had to rain and make me stay inside." I continued my childish ranting and grumbling as I stuffed all of my books back into my rarely used backpack and shoved the whole mess under my dorm bed. My roommate was nonexistent, since she had transferred to the ultimatum of Harvard several weeks ago. Made me wonder why she even picked this little college in the first place.  
Feeling the need to comfort myself (and quiet the incessant and irritable voice in the back of my mind) I slid into my computer chair and booted the system up. Resting my chin in one hand and tapping the computer desk with the other, I yawned as I waited for the piece of junk to get online. Upon hearing "Welcome, you've got mail!" I started awake, cursing my early morning classes. It was only four weeks into the first semester and my optimistic attitude had left me for the remainder of the school year.  
Out of sheer boredom, I logged onto the college's chat room website, creating my own room and waited for an unsuspecting victim. Someone logged in with the screename 'iAmTrUnKs' and I waited for them to send a greeting first.  
iAmTrUnKs: 'Hey, Tivo, you looked lonely sitting up there in your dorm room, thought you needed someone to talk to.'  
"What the hell?!" I hated college guys. But the feeling was mutual for all I knew. I shook my head disdainfully and typed my reply.  
TivosChallenge: 'So, you some guys on campus trying to get a rise out of me?'  
iAmTrUnKs: 'Nah, just a new transfer trying to find his way around here.'  
I pondered this for a moment, chewing on a piece of my sandy blonde hair.  
TivosChallenge: 'How old r u?'  
iAmTrUnKs: '20'  
Was his reply. I smiled to myself, 'Older guy, wonder if he's cute.' Of course, being the naive nineteen year old that I was and considering the vile mood that I was in at the time, his cuteness was all that mattered to me at the moment.  
iAmTrUnKs: 'How old r u, Tivo?'  
TivosChallenge: 'Nineteen'  
iAmTrUnKs: 'Kool, sorry, g2g, guess I'll see ya in class t/m.'  
I exited out of the chat and kicked back in my chair, propping my feet up next to the keyboard. Maybe I could earn the respect of at least one guy at this Godforsaken school. 


	2. The First Step

Chapter Two  
  
I woke up bright and early to the persistent knocking on my door. "Dear Kame, it's only five thirty in the morning!" I protested to myself. "Fine, I'm coming, just hold on."  
Trying my best not to yawn (or grab the nearest object to hurl at unseen knocker) I yanked open the door. My hair was knotted and tangled and my robe hung off one shoulder. I looked positively whoreish.  
"What the hell do you want?" I muttered.  
"Good to know someone's cheery this morning," my best friend Aldrea stood right outside the door, decked out in her jogging outfit. It was easy to see that she had been up since the butt crack of dawn working out.  
"What the hell are you doing here at five thirty in the bloody morning?" I reiterated.  
"You were up late again last night, weren't you?"  
I nodded slowly and she continued, none of her hyperness fading from my not-so-friendly greeting. "So I heard you met Trunks, he's such a cool guy. Friend of a friend really, hope he didn't freak you out too much. If I wasn't attached, I'd be all over him," she laughed.  
"So that means he's cute?" I felt like a giddy pre-teen saying that, but once again, sleep deprivation does some funny things to you.  
"Oh, I think you'll have to see that for yourself later on." She giggled like a ten-year-old, "I compared your schedule with his; you've got a full day with him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." She winked at me.  
"So desu ka? Is that so?"  
"Come on, Megan, don't be pulling that foreign language crap on me right now. You're thinking really hard about your first victim."  
"Good guess. You're a real smart bakayaro." Now I was itching to get to class, even if it didn't start for another two hours.  
"And it's not fair that you know the language and I don't!"  
"Yeah, whatever, Aldrea. Listen, I got to get ready for English, I didn't exactly study for that darn test last night, so I gotta cram while I still have time."  
"You do that now!" She took off, jogging down the stairs, pausing to raise a hand in farewell, "Bye, Meg! See ya in class later!"  
"Ja ne!" I called back. I shut the door and yawned again, plopping down on my bed. "Now what am I going to wear?"  
  
~*~  
  
An hour and a half later I was jumping into my little black Honda and on my way to class. I stuck in a Goo Goo Dolls CD and sang along while I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, heading to the class farthest away from the campus. Upon arriving to the large classroom, I watched the merry mayhem ensue from my chair at the top row of desks. Since no one seemed in the mood to talk to me, I began to doodle on the empty pages of my notebook, listening to the conversations around me.  
"Have you seen him yet?! Ooh! He's to die for! Looks like he's worked out his entire life. Jessica, that girl from back home, knows him, like, really well."  
That was Lila Hawking. Lila Hawking I had known for my entire life. Lila Hawking who was the most perfect of the perfect. Lila Hawking who had everything.  
I hated that girl.  
I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. Lila Hawking would skin me alive. And that would only be the beginning.  
Five minutes later the professor stepped into the room. "Good morning everyone! I hope you have all studied or prepared for this test." I folded my arms on the desk and rested my head on my arms. I was seriously not in the mood for anything right now.  
A sudden hush went over the room as footsteps in the hallway revealed their owner to be a tall young man. His long lavender (!) hair was pulled back into a hasty ponytail, the stray strands framing a handsome face.  
"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled to the professor.  
"And you still decided to show up, rather than sleep, mighty good choice, son." The professor shook hands with the youth, who in turn told his name. Trunks. "I'm sure someone will be able to show you the ropes around here."  
I could just see the gears turning in the other girls' heads. I drew a quick sketch of Trunks and then drew a cluster of girls around him. I could just see him trying to pull away saying, "Now girls." I made a sour face and flipped the page, watching with curiosity as the girls conveniently made room for him, doing they best to act "natural." Lila Hawking smiled a sickly sweet smile and beckoned to the empty seat beside her. I wondered if she would care if I backhanded her. Trunks paused for a moment, almost as if he were considering her offer.  
I frowned, 'Baka, he's actually thinking about sitting next to her.'  
He shook his head and continued up the rows, grabbing a seat at the end of my row. "TivosChallange," he mouthed. I beamed.  
The professor handed out the exam without another word and I mumbled every curse word in the book under my breath as he did it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trunks crack a smile. My drawing notebook slipped off of my desk and Trunks watched it for a moment then pointed a finger towards it. The blue spiral lifted off the ground and made its way into Trunks's open hand. Apparently, no one else saw and I was too busy trying to fly through my test to ponder it very much.  
'What was that?! Who is this new guy?'  
As soon as I finished my test, I scurried down the steps and set it on the professor's desk before hurrying back to my seat. My notebook was once more on my desk. I opened it and a loose-leaf piece of notebook paper fluttered out.  
Good sketches, Tivo. Why draw me with a bunch of women? I ain't good with girls. And another thing, you may know my name, but I sure don't know yours.  
I quickly get out my pen and wrote an answer to him. I dunno, you just seemed like someone who's a real "lady's man." And my name's Megan.  
I folded the paper and was wondering how I would give it to him when it levitated right out of my hand. I started and watched in fascination as the note did the same thing my blue notebook had. Trunks smiled and mouthed, "Cool, ne?" All I could do was nod.  
He wrote his response and the paper came back, floating into my open hand. I smiled, that was the coolest thing I had ever seen. Of course, telekinesis was cool anyway, but if someone could actually have it. I was amazed.  
Suddenly, the chair I was sitting in began to rise into the air, only and inch or two, but enough to startle me. Trunks laughed at the expression on my face and my chair all but crashed to the ground.  
"Need some help with something, Miss?" The professor asked.  
I swallowed my laughter for a moment, "No, sir. Thanks anyway." I bit my lower lip until he had turned his gaze back to his work before collapsing into noiseless laughter. I cast a sideways glance to my right and saw Trunks also looking my way. He was laughing too. 


	3. Not Only Human

Chapter Three  
  
Class was dismissed and I gathered up my backpack, about to go ask Trunks what his next class was when an army of girls swarmed around him. I sighed and headed for my next class, thankfully just a few halls down.  
As I grabbed a seat and yanked my Japanese grammar book out, a flustered looking Trunks came into the room with three or four girls trailing after him, flirting and giggling. The concealed look of horror on Trunks's face was priceless. He spotted me and winked before looking at all the girls around him. "Sorry girls, I'm gonna go find my girlfriend if that's okay with you."  
I almost choked on my own spit.  
Needless to say, the girls suddenly broke away from him like he had some sort of a disease and fanned out to their seats, seeming rather miffed. Lila Hawking had the greatest look on her face.  
Trunks wrapped an arm around my waist and planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt a shiver run down my spine.  
"Since when did I become you girlfriend?" I asked him through clenched teeth.  
"Since now, when you seem to be the only sane one around here." He looked at the girls, who now seemed content to ignore him, "I swear, they cling like lint."  
I brushed the stray strands of lavender hair behind his ears, amazed at how soft those locks were. He hugged me then, a hug that was unneeded and lasted perhaps a second too long. He and I laughed at the expense of the other girls.  
Somehow we made it through the morning classes. Lunch was a whole other story.  
"Ohmigawd! Megan, he's so cute! And he's in almost ALL of your classes!" Aldrea squealed as she rested her back against and old oak tree in front of the main campus building.  
"Kame, Aldrea, keep your voice down, you don't need to let the whole world know." But I couldn't help but let my eyes wander all of the lithe muscles on his body. How could someone get to strong?  
"Oh, Megan, you have to admit he's cute." She gave me a sideways glance.  
"Aldrea, you know he's more than cute."  
She raised an eyebrow and coughed a little, inclining her head upward just slightly. I looked to where she had indicated and found Trunks standing over me. I gritted my teeth and willed myself not to blush crimson.  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
"That's fine," Aldrea said, "I'm sure Megan won't mind." I elbowed her hard in the ribs.  
  
~*~  
  
About a month later I was walking out of the school and toward my car when I caught sight of Trunks and Lila. I frowned, knowing she was only trouble. Trunks spotted me, relief written all over his face. "Hey, Megan, there you are. Ready to go?" "Yeah!" I sighed, relieved that Lila hadn't tried anything. I looked around for my car. "Great, Aldrea must have borrowed it again," I mumbled. Trunks smiled, "Well, I suppose I could take you back the way I got here then." "And, uh, what way might that be?" I asked, stuffing my keys back in my purse. "This way." And with those two words, we lifted up into the air. I clung involuntarily to his neck. "How can you do that?! This is incredible!" Trunks picked up my feet so he was now cradling me against his body. "Because I'm not human." 


	4. Beatings of a Sayian Heart

Chapter Four  
  
"Nani? Not human? Trunks, what are you talking about?" We flew further up, into the clouds, and all I could do was stare in wonder, nearly dumbfounded at the beauty this high up.  
He sighed, seemingly fighting some inner battle with himself. His next words confirmed that he had complete trust in me, no matter how crazy he must have seemed at the time. "My father is the prince of an extinct race called the Saiya-jins. My mother, though, is human. Why he chose to marry one of the most fragile race I will never understand."  
I stared in disbelief for a moment, millions of little questions buzzing around in my mind. "How is that possible? And where are we going?"  
"We're going to where I live. And you'll meet my mother and my father." He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before smiling. "Just because no one can prove such a thing doesn't mean that it doesn't exist."  
"Good point." I admitted. "But are there others? Saiya-jins, I mean?"  
"Yes, the Son family. They live a few miles west of our home, in the mountains. The one thing you need to understand about the Sayia-jin is that they are a warrior race, bred to fight. It is in our blood. This is the reason my father is. outcast and stern, to put it lightly. But Son Gokou is almost his exact opposite, as his childhood was spent with the belief that he was human."  
So much to take in. I felt lightheaded and sleepy up in the high atmosphere, and the steady beat of Trunks's heart lulled me into a peaceful sleep for the remainder of our journey. Visions of change danced in my vague dreams.  
  
~**~  
  
"Meg, wake up, we're here." I opened my eyes as we touched town and Trunks set me on my feet. I looked from his smiling face to the huge dome shaped building in front of me.  
"Capsule Corporation," I read. "Kame, this place is huge!"  
Trunks laughed for a moment, then I heard his laughter fade softly into a greeting to a middle-aged woman with turquoise hair who had stepped out of the door.  
"Trunks? Did you finally bring a pretty girl to show off?" The woman asked.  
"Well, hello to you too, Mom." Trunks gathered his mother into a great hug as I followed somewhat tentatively to the door.  
Trunks brought me forward, tugging on my hand. "Mom, this is Megan. She's been sticking around for a few months." He winked and I blushed, shaking her hand.  
"And I'm Bulma Briefs," she stated, "and it's nice to know that Trunks is finally making some nice lady friends."  
Trunks chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Aww, Mom."  
Trunks and I followed her inside the spacious kitchen where we seated ourselves at the table.  
"Well, it's true," she continued, "you've done nothing but train with your father for half of your life and you used to hardly ever leave home for anything other than fighting. I think your father needed some time off anyway." She turned her gaze to me, "You might want to avoid Vegeta as often as possible. He tends to be rather testy and doesn't like being bothered. Just let me know if he bothers you and I'll put him back in line," she laughed.  
At that precise moment, a short man with tall black hair like an upswept flame came into the kitchen so silently that his loud voice startled me. "Where's my dinner, woman?" he asked Bulma, rubbing a towel over his bare sweaty forearms. The size of his muscles alone intimidated, not to mention his eternal scowl.  
"I'm not going to fix it right now, brute, we have company. Now get some clothes on and take a show, you smell horrible."  
He smirked, taking her criticism in stride. As he walked by Trunks and gave me a thorough once over, which felt to me like a lion carefully examining another animal such as myself to see whether it posed any immediate threat to him or not.  
"Without that, Trunks, you aren't fit to be the king of the Saiya- jins. You make up you mind too fast." With that, he disappeared up the stairs, leaving me wondering if he had approved of me or not.  
I half-smiled, "At least he has something resembling a sense of humor."  
Bulma laughed. "Better get used to it. If Vegeta says that many word on an empty stomach after training in the gravity room all day, he must think you're sticking around for awhile."  
Later that night after we had eaten dinner, Bulma invited me to spend the night since it was already dark and I shouldn't bother going home. The following day was a Saturday, so I didn't have any classes to worry about.  
She led me to an extra room, next to Trunks's, which I do believe she arranged. I sat on the edge of my bed for nearly two hours just staring off into space. Finally, the silence was too much for me to bear. I stood, wrapped myself in a sheet to stop my sudden chill, and knocked on Trunks's door.  
"Come in," he replied to my soft knock.  
I stepped inside the door into the dark room, the moon casting a dim light across the floor. "I couldn't sleep," I explained, feeling somewhat stupid now.  
He set down the book he was reading by the moonlight and gestured for me to sit on the bed next to him. I did so, anticipating.  
"Will you sleep next to me tonight?" He played with the stray locks of my hair, and I could feel all the suppressed strength in that brief touch, the awesome power that ran through him.  
He knew I didn't need to answer him as I crawled under the blanket with him and I felt his arm protectively encircled my waist. His warm lips kissed my neck briefly and I sighed, falling asleep to his even breathing.  
  
~**~  
  
The days after that were mixed together with class and Trunks. He showed me everything about the Saiya-jins that I wanted to know. How they trained, how they lived, how had existed. It was so fascinating to me, to see all of this. And the look on Trunks's face when he told me he loved me was priceless. Just as priceless as the look on Vegeta's face when he found out. 


	5. Promise Me

Chapter Five  
  
Three years later.  
  
I sat in that café, my hands shaking around a glass of water, and I absentmindedly played with the condensation on the glass, waiting for Trunks. He came in minutes later, all smiles boyish features. I felt his lips press against my hair for a moment as he greeted me in his own shy way before he took the seat across the table from me.  
"What's up, love?" He asked softly.  
"Trunks." the words froze in my throat and I closed my eyes. "Trunks, I.I got transferred to California." I bit my lip to stop it from quivering.  
"California? That's on the opposite coast from us!" His voice softened, "When will I see you again?"  
"I can't leave there for a year until I've completed the training." I felt my heart lurch painfully, "Trunks, I don't want to leave you, I love you too much. But I have to go." By this time, he was over on my side of the table, pulling me into his chest to stroke my hair and kiss me softly.  
"Promise me," he said tenderly, "promise me that when you get back, you'll marry me." I looked at him to see a shining gold band resting in the palm of his hand.  
"Oh, Trunks! I could want nothing more!" He slipped the ring on my finger and embraced me in a warm hug.  
Someone was clapping for us a few tables away and I smiled, heart so full that there was room for nothing other than him.  
A few days later I was kissing him goodbye before I boarded my plane.  
"Swear to me you'll call the moment you're coming home!" He called as I was walking to the boarding gate.  
"I swear Trunks! I love you!" That was the last time I saw him. 


	6. Chinese Chopsticks and November Rain

Chapter Six  
  
Now I sit here ten years later, in a little Chinese restaurant in San Francisco, idly stirring my tea and remembering that promise I made ten long years ago. I was in the prime of life then. I touch my face, feeling the fine wrinkle just to the side of my left eye. Old at thirty-two. I sigh heavily and sip some of my tea. I never called him. It makes my heart ache to think of what I have lost. The gold band still encircles my left ring finger; no one has ever wanted me except him. So I sit here, in black slacks and lavender top that hugs my slight figure, just. sitting there. A waiter comes by just as I am ready to ask for my bill, but he only sets a pair of chopsticks on the table and walks on. They are wrapped in a white sleeve with the word 'chopsticks' written in Chinese on the front. And on the back someone has written in Japanese. I strain back to college when I knew the language as well as English. I feel my heart beat faster when I realize what is written, and the handwriting that is so familiar. i'You never called.'/i this is all it says. Everything comes rushing back to me in that moment. The promise that never came true. I look up and see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. Trunks!" I throw myself at him in a huge hug. He kisses me on the cheek very briefly before he whispers in my ear, "I shouldn't be here with you. I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait for you as long as you waited for me." Trunks pulls away and a look of disbelief crosses my face for a moment as an ache begins to settle itself in my stomach. A woman trails behind Trunks, her black hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head. "Megan, I would like you to meet my wife Pan. Pan, this is one of my college friends, Megan," Trunks says. He smiles lovingly at his wife but not before I catch a glimpse of pain in his wondrously blue eyes. 'What I would give,' I wish at that moment. "Pleased to meet you Pan," I say, forcing a big smile as I shake hands with her. I had gone to California to study acting, and here I was putting on a marvelous show and wearing a mask so no one could see my real face. "Quite welcome, I have heard only good things about you. Trunks said you were the only girl on the entire campus who respected him." She laughs. "We ought to be going, Pan-chan," Trunks interrupts. "Good to see you again, Megan. C'mon, little Meg, keep close to mommy." I could only watch as a little girl with long lavender hair ran to catch up with Pan. 'Meg,' I think to myself, 'He named his daughter Meg.' I leave my money for the check on the table and step out of the restaurant. Almost without noticing, I quietly slip the chopsticks into my pocket and head home, letting my tears fall as fast as the cold November rain that now covers the city.  
  
~**~  
  
So there you have it. While I wrote this thing a few years ago during one night when I sucked down enough coffee and caffeine to kill a full-grown male elephant, (Or a full-grown Vegeta, there really is no difference. ::grins:: I love you, Vegeta!) I do believe that this version was much better. If you want the original, too bad, I'm too embarrassed to even poke at it with an eighty-foot pole, let alone pick it up, it'd probably burn me! I hope you enjoyed Chinese Chopsticks! Remember, I don't own Trunks or anyone else affiliated with Dragon Ball Z mentioned in here. (Though owning Trunks wouldn't be all that bad. Hee hee). So don't sue, 'cause they're not mine, I'll leave it all to Akira Toryama. Ja ne! 


End file.
